This invention relates to a game in which a club having a handle and a head used to strike a ball toward a cup or target.
This invention also relates to a game similar to that in which a club is used to strike a ball toward a cup. In the latter game the club head is moved by swinging a shaft having a handle to strike the ball. The force and aim largely depends upon the person doing the shooting.
With the present invention the club is held stationary and a pivoted spring biased striker plate or blade in the club head is used to strike a ball toward the cup. The striker plate is cocked by a mechanism which is comprised of a latch in the club head which holds the club face closed against the biasing acting of the spring. The cocked striker plate is released by a plunger engaging the latch which extends up through the shaft for depression by a finger.
The object of the present invention is to provide a game in which a club having a handle and a head has a moving striker plate for striking a ball toward a cup.